The pearls of time
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Kukai found a weird a cave along with the guardians.What mysteries lies inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Marian: Hey guys !This is my new story.**

**Kukai: We hope you read it and like it!**

**Marian: Amu-chan do the disclaimer.**

**Amu :Sure Marian-chan doesn't own shugo chara only the plot of the story!**

**Marian: Let's go!**

**The pearls of time**

The pearls of time

One beautiful summer morning ,Kukai was playing soccer with his friends .When they ended the game they were dead tired. Then Kukai asked "Guys has any of you an extra bottle of water?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Ok I'm going to find a shop to get some water .Bye." said Kukai and left.

10 Minutes later

"Oh man aren't any shops here?" Kukai wondered. Then he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar area.

"Kukai..." Daichi started to say.

"What?"

"I think we are lost."

"Tell me something I don't know." said Kukai with sarcasm in his voice.

"Daichi go and take a look up there and tell me if you see anything familiar . I will take a little nap out here." He said and yawned.

"Ok I'm going .Yosh!" Daichi replied and flew away.

Kukai was sleeping before you could say "shugo chara.".

He slept for 5 minutes but he woke up by a bark.

He opened his eyes and saw a puppy with brown fur and green eyes.

'That looks like a dog version of me.' He thought.

The puppy came up to him and barked again.

"What's up my little friend?" asked Kukai .

Then the puppy started to run.

"Hey wait!" said Kukai and he started to chase it.

Suddenly the puppy stopped. Kukai saw a big cave.

"Bark!" the dog said.

"What could be inside the cave?" Kukai wondered.

The puppy barked and went into the cave in reply.

Sigh "I guess I have to follow it."

When he stepped in the cave he saw a very big lake with many stalagmites and stalactites.

"Wow!" Kukai exclaimed and looked at the stalagmites.

"This is super !I have to tell the others about it!"

But first he searched for the dog.

'Where did he disappear?'

Kukai took out his mobile and texted to all the guardians.

The text was" Come and meet me at the Royal Garden in 10 mins !I found something really interesting!:)"

He drank a little water from the lake and headed outside , where he saw Daichi searching for him.

"Dude ! Where were you? I found a way to go home." Daichi asked.

"Heh sorry pal! Anyway change of plans we're going to Royal Garden !" Kukai answered.

"Ok Chara nari Sky Jack!" We both screamed.

"Let's go!"

In 2 mins Kukai was in the Royal Garden.

There were all the Guardians expect Rima ,Nagi and Kairi.

"Hey guys!" Kukai waved to them and undid the chara nari.

"Hey Kukai! " Amu and Yaya said.

"Hello Souma-kun." Said Nade and Tadase.

"Where are Nagi and the chibi devil?" asked Kukai.

"They are on a date!" Yaya exclaimed and Amu with Nade giggled.

"Anyway why did you call us here Souma-kun?" said Tadase.

"Follow me and you'll see." Said Kukai and winked.

They followed him and soon they were at the cave.

"Come in!" said Kukai and ran inside.

"Wait Kukai/Souma-kun!" They said.

When they stepped into the cave they were amazed by what they saw.

"Wow!" They exclaimed.

The girls started to finger the stalagmites and Tadase admired the beauty of the lake.

"What do you think?" asked Kukai.

"Cool!" The girls cried.

"That's what I thought."

Then by mistake Kukai and Amu touched a stalagmite at the same time.

It started glowing. The guardians were looking at the crystal wondering what was going on.

Kukai and Amu heard a voice in their head ."Το κορίτσι και το αγόρι που θα αγγίξουν αυτόν το κρύσταλλο ταυτόχρονα, ταξίδι μαγικό θα κάνουν στο παρελθόν!"(This is Greek.)

"Huh?"

What was that ?" they thought.

Suddenly they disappeared.

**The end**

**Marian: What will happen to our favorite characters?**

**Amu :If you want to find out…**

**Kukai: Read the next chapter of the pearls of time!**

**Nadeshiko: And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian: Hey guys! Long time no see ! I'm sorry that I didn't**

**update sooner I had writers block.**

**Amu: Marian doesn't own Shugo chara or Samurai warriors.**

**Marian: Into the story!**

Chapter 2

Kukai and Amu saw a huge colorful tunnel. Then they heard a voice say :

"Welcome representatives of the crystals ! " They turned just to see a beautiful girl who was wearing a tunic and a Corinthian style helmet .

"Who are you ? And where are we?" Amu asked.

"And why are you saying we are representatives of crystals?" Kukai added.

The girl smiled and said "I'm the goddess Athena ,the goddess of wisdom and are in the tunnel of time."

"Tunnel of time ? What's this ? " Kukai interrupted.

The goddess replied " This tunnel is magic , the different colors symbolize different time periods , for example that red over there is for King Arthur's reign (she pointed to the crimson red ) . As for the crystals you've been chosen to accomplish a great mission. You have to find the five pearls of time and save the world."

"Whaaaaaat ? How are we gonna do that ?" Amu asked.

"And where are our shugo charas?" Kukai wondered.

"I'm sorry but your shugo charas will not be accompanying you on this journey, you will see them again once your mission is over .Don't worry I'll be helping you and so will my allies. This is what you have to do : You have to find the pearls they may be in unexpected places. First of all you have to go to the sengoku period , there you have to find the red pearl .Any questions?"

"Yes how are we going to go back 400 years in this clothes and how are we going to fight ,if necessary ?" Amu asked.

"Ah yea I forgot all about that .I command you clothes change and knowledge of war get inside them!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared and the 2 children were now wearing different outfits. Amu was dressed in a archer outfit.( Link in my profile) and Kukai was wearing a battle outfit(link profile).As for the weapons Amu had a bow and an arrow and Kukai had 2 pistols and one big sword.

"Awesome!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Now you are ready .You may go." The goddess said.

**Marian :I know this is a small chapter but the next one will be longer, I'm sure.**

**Amu and Kukai: Please rate and review.**

**Marian: You heard them plz review ,you'll get a cake if you in the next chapter! :)**

**Ever1:Cyaxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marian;Hey guys!I'm back with the new chapter of the pearls of !**

**Amu:Marian doesn't own Shugo chara or Samurai warriors.**

**Marian: Oh yeah and this chapter has a little crossover all the chapter about this period will have .So … Enjoy!:D**

Amu and Kukai closed their eyes. And a beautiful rainbow appeared.

"Don't worry! You'll find it! Believe in yourself!" Athena exclaimed and left.

Time was traveling along with the 2 kids.

**With Amu**

Amu opened her eyes and saw many Sakura trees and many soldiers.

'I must be on the middle of a battle.' Amu noticed.

Some soldiers came towards her. At first she panicked then remembered what the goddess had said.

She shoots an explosive arrow downwards. As it stuns opponents, Amu twirls backwards before she slices through foes in front of her. She continues to glide across the ground five times before performing a spinning hop.

"Wow that was awesome!" Amu exclaimed with more confidence now.

"Hyaaa! «She cries.

Reaches for her arrow before firing it skywards. A rain of arrows fall upon foes shortly afterwards. The number of arrows falling increases based on the number of button taps.

Amu smirked proud of herself and didn't noticed an older man coming behind her.

She noticed at the last minute and with a speed of a cheetah she turned to face with her arrow a brown hair man with brown eyes and a smirk at his must be at his late twenties.

"Well well well what we have here?A beautiful young lady with an excellent talent in fighting." The man said as he moved his hand towards her cheek.

Amu blushed but came back to her senses and slapped his hand away.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply still pointing the arrow to him.

"No need to be cold.I'm Magoichi Saika!You must know about me." He said with a wink.

"Never heard you." Amu replied.

He sweatdroped.

"Anyway what's your name my beautiful flower?(Shigure's phrase lol)

Amu blushed at the man .

"I'm Amu Hinamori." She introduced herself.

"I'll take you to my friend .He may help you little girl." Magoichi said and started walking.

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly.

He turned back to face her "What?"

"First tell me where are we exactly and who are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"Ok .I will give you 2 hints." Magoichi replied.

Amu looked at him hopefully.

"First we are at the man I'm taking you is the one who was called monkey by the demon lord Oda Nobunaga." He answered.

' Oda Nobunaga….I know that name but how?' Amu thought then it hit her.

_Flashback_

_Amu had a bad time reading history so she asked Kairi for her history was about Oda Nobunaga the Demon King._

"_Alright Joker let's start .First Oda Nobunaga was a really cruel fought at many had many good strategists 2 of them were the monkey Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Akechi Mitsuhide. The second man betrayed the Demon King and killed him at Honoij ._

_After that Mitsuhide fought against Toyotomi at winner was the monkey…" He continued ranting Amu got bored and said_

"_Thanks for your help class ya!" _

"_But I didn't finished yet." Kairi said but Amu wasn't there anymore._

_End of the flashback_

'Interesting I wonder what will happen from now on.' Amu thought and looked at the sky it was starting getting dark. She saw a star falling and thought 'Where is Kukai right now? Will I ever see him again?' And followed the older man.

A man was hiding at the shadows of the night and muttered "The war in the shadows is about to begin...Goddess Athena you won't win this time. Death cannot hold me and those kids will return to darkness" He said and disappeared under the light of the bloody red moon.

**Marian:Mystery mystery who is this man in the shadows?Will Amu see Kukai again or not?**

**Amu:You wanna find out?Then review!  
Marian:Plz review guys!Cya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marian:Hey guys!Here is the 4****th**** chapter of pearls of times!Hope you like it!:)**

**Kai:** **Marian doesn't own Shugo chara or Samurai warriors.**

**Marian:Thank you Kaihime!:) On the story!**

Kukai opened his eyes scanned the place ,he was inside a medical tent.

"Oh you are awake!How are you feeling?" A gentle voice asked.

He turned to see a young woman at her had long brown hair with a pink rose at them and kind blue eyes.

'Wow she is beautiful!' Kukai thought.

Then he came back to his senses. "Where am I? Who are you?" He questioned the girl.

"We are at Lord's Nagamasa's campaign and I'm his wife Oichi." She explained.

"And you are?"

"My name is Kukai Souma! Nice to meet cha!" He introduced himself with a grin.

"Pleased to meet you Kukai-san." Oichi bowed.

'That girl reminds me Nadeshiko without her bad side.' Kukai thought.

"Oichi-san right?"

She nodded.

"Would you mind telling me where my things are and if you have seen a girl with pink hair and golden eyes at my age?" He asked trying to be kind.

"Oh here are you things." She handed him his sword and his 2 pistols.

"About your other question no I haven't seen that girl but we could ask Lord Nagamasa he may have seen her." Oichi replied.

"Oichi! Is our guest awake yet?" A manly voice questioned outside the tent.

"Yes my Lord .Please come in." She replied.

A young man at the same age as Oichi had blonde hair and blue eys in the colour of the was carrying a lance at his right hand.

"Hello I'm Nagamasa Azai." The man said.

"Kukai Souma!Nice to meet ya!"

"Well Azai-san…" Kukai started.

"Yes?"

"Where did you find me?" Kukai asked curious.

"Oh Ochi found you putside our don't have a clue what were you doing was like you fall from the sky." Nagamasa explained.

'So close to the truth.' Kukai thought .

"Anyway Kukai-san would you like to be a soldier?" Nagamasa suggested.

"Of course!Can I?"Kukai asked with the happiness of a little kid that just got a new toy.

"Well … first we should test your skills." Nagamasa answered.

"Sure who will I fight?" Kukai said.

"Hmm." Nagamasa put his hand at his chin thinking.

"Lady Oichi please call Lady Kai here." He decided.

"Yes my Lord." Oichi bowed and left.

'Why I have to fight a girl?' Kukai pouted.

She came back with a girl with long brown hair and green eye.

"Lady Kai.I would like you to fight with this boy so we could test his skills if he can become a soldier for us." Nagamasa said.

"Tsk,Tsk,tsk.I don't think that brat will be a good fighter." Kai replied smirking at Kukai.

"What did you call me?" Kukai exclaimed angrily at her.

"Brat." She smirked.

"Oh you are gonna get it!" Kukai cried.

" I don't think are the one who is gonna get it." Kai answered.

"You!"

"Now now Kukai-san,Lady Kai please calm down." Nagamasa said.

"Let's get to the training grounds so you can fight." Oichi suggested.

They nodded Kukai and Kai still glaring at each other.

They went to the training grounds.

Kukai and Kai took their positions ready to start waiting for Nagamasa's signal.

"Now you can start!" Nagamasa announced.

They started immediately.

Three slashes from Knives and then a series a kick which Kai turns around after each one and a final spinning hand stand kick.

'She is fast!' Kukai thought dodging the attack at the last second.

"Now is my turn!" He exclaimed.

Upwards diagonal cut that launches foes into the air. Shoots aerial foes with both of his guns before performing a jumping slash to cut them back down.

"You are good but not good enough for me." Kai says appearing behind him.

'When did she get there?' Kukai thought surprised.

She smirked pulling her kunai at his neck.

"Now are you ready to lose?" Kai asks.

"Never!" Kukai exclaimed.

Kukai turns towards Kai .He fires with a single gun, shooting three bullets simultaneously in front of him. Follows with a dashing slice. Hops into the air vertically, twisting his body to shoot with both guns five times.

Kai shocked falls on the ground.

"Winner is Kukai Souma!" Nagamasa announced .

Kai stands up.

"That was a pretty good battle.I underestimated you boy." Kai said puts her hands as fist waiting for him to do it too

"You were a good rival too." Kukai answered grinning and did the same fists touched.

"I am starting liking you boy." Kai said.

"You are not that bad either." Kukai admits smilling.

"Alright Kukai-san you are officially a soldier of our army." Nagamasa said.

"Woohoo!I did it" Kukai jumped in the air with his fist towards the sky.

They all laughed at his childish actions.

"Oh how about we go to eat some ramen to celebrate?" Kai suggests.

"Yay! Ramen! I love ramen!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Hey boy how about an eating contest? Let's see who can eat more ramen!" Kia challenged him smirking.

"Oh you are so on!" Kukai exclaimed and they started running.

"Wait guys..." Nagamasa said but they ignored him.

"The ramen shop is the other way." He finished and sighed.

Oichi soon they were laughing together looking at the sunshine.

Unknown to them up to a tree was a girl with red hair and happy emerald seemed no older than Kukai.

"Don't worry Athena! I will protect them no matter what! The darkness will not take them!" She promised.

"But I'm wondering will they success at finding the first pearl?" She smiled with mischief and disappeared in a small light.

**End**

**Marian: I finished!I hope you like it!:)**

**Kai:Please review guy!Or I'll kick your ass if you don't!Just kidding!(she sticks her tongue out.)**

**Marian:Plz review guys!Cay in the next chapter!:)**


End file.
